Control
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: If she wants to control me then I have no objection. A soft plea escapes my mouth before I can help myself. She told me not to talk. Her head snaps up, fire in her eyes, but her finger continues to torture me. CO


**A/N:** Ok about my other stories. I _have not_ given up on them. If you havent seen my profile, my computer is broken and all of my WIP is on that computer. I just had the urge to write and this came to mind. My computer has been sent out to get fixed but I dont even know if or when I will get it back. If I find out that I wont get it back then I will just have to work with what I remember but I know I had some really good stuff on there.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Sad I know but I once asked Dick if I could have Alex, Liv, Casey, and Elliot but he just laughed. :(

I groan as I feel her tongue on my throat lapping at my pulse point, sending a wave of heat to my core. Her long slender fingers slide up my leg and come to rest on my hip. Her lips move up to my jawline and cover my own. Her warm tongue enters my mouth and I can't help but moan as she explores every inch of my mouth. Her fingers are now moving upward, creeping slowly up my exposed stomach. She grazes my bra as she brings her hand up to cup my cheek. She won't yet free me of my undergarments, though not for my lack of trying. She is completely naked and the feeling of her cool skin against my burning skin is torture. My hands are cuffed to the head board ironically with my own cuffs. She says that she 'likes to control her tough cop.' If she wants to control me then I have no objection.

She slides her tongue down my collarbone and down to my bellybutton, biting at the skin just above the hem of my panties. She moves her head between my legs and slides her tongue over the wet spot on my panties causing my hips to buck involuntarily. I whimper as she kisses her way back up my stomach. She gazes hungrily over my chest and I arch my back once again hoping that she will free me of my bra. She smirks up at me with her green lust filled eyes as she finally grants my silent request. My nipples are already hard as she flicks her tongue out. As she takes one of my nipples in her mouth, she reaches her hand down between her own legs. I moan at how sexy she looks and at how wet I know she must be. I wish that it was my hand between her legs so I could taste her only when she was ready.

She must have read my mind because she then brings her fingers up and presses them against my lips. Before I can take her fingers in my mouth she pulls them away and slides them into her own mouth, closing her eyes and moaning as she tastes herself. I slide my tongue over my lips groaning at the faint taste that her fingers left. Watching her taste herself just sends another rush of wetness to my already soaked core. She returns her lips to my nipple and slowly slides her hand inside my panties. Her finger moves around my swollen bud but never touches it. A soft plea escapes my mouth before I can help myself. She told me not to talk. Her head snaps up, fire in her eyes, but her finger continues to torture me.

"What did you say?" I bite my lip and throw my head back. Maybe if I keep quiet she will forget about it. Before I know it, my panties are ripped from my body and I gasp as the cool air hits my center. She then straddles my stomach leaning over me.

"Answer me Detective," she says in a low threatening voice that sends chills down my spine; the good kind of chills. I look up at her innocently knowing full well that my punishment could be very pleasurable. I still dont respond so she postitions herself at my entrance and bites down on my clit causing me to cry out.

"Are you going to answer me yet?" she asks as she gently blows on my throbbing center. She slides one finger along my wetness gathering my juices, and then licks her long finger. I try to inch myself closer to her but she sits up.

"What did you say?" she asks more sternly this time. Now she is not touching me at all and it is driving me crazy. I can feel the heat generating off of her body. I quietly whisper what I said but it's not enough. She straddles my stomach again but hovers over me so that she is still not touching me. She leaves over so that her mouth in near my ear, still not touching me.

"I still didn't hear you," she purrs and I can feel her hot breath on my ear.

"I said 'please'," I whimper, trying to arch my back into her body, for any contact at all. Finally I feel her hot tongue flick out against my ear and her hand is very slowly sliding down my stomach. She moves her legs so that she is laying next to me now.

"Please what Detective?" Her hand skips over my center and moves to my inner thigh. My legs are shaking with anticipation, but I don't answer her right away.

"Please _what_?" she asks in the tone she saves for perps on the stand. She moves her hand closer and closer to my heated core.

"Fuck me. Please Casey, just please fuck me," I moan and I can feel an evil smirk spread across her face. Before I know what is happening, she slides three fingers into my waiting core. I can't help but cry out and as punishment she kisses me forcefully, biting my lip so hard she probably drew blood. She moves her mouth down and sucks on my clit as I rock my hips against her.

"Miss Benson," I hear faintly but I'm too engrossed in the feeling of her fingers inside of me to pay attention. My legs are beginning to shake again and the cuffs are cutting into my wrists when I hear the voice again.

"Detective." It's louder this time, and closer. Her tongue laps up my juices as her fingers continue to pump in and out of me.

"Detective Benson!" My eyes open quickly, just as I'm about to climax, and I see her standing in front of me smirking, wearing...one of her suits. I look around and notice that I'm sitting ont one of the benches outside a court room. She cocks an eyebrow at me as I try to slow my breathing.

"It's your turn on the stand," she says innocently. "Were you daydreaming again?" she adds with a knowing smile. "And what would it be about this time?" I stand up and whisper in her ear.

"Me, handcuffed to the bed." She closes her eyes and sighs. I grin knowing that its one of her favorite fantasies. "And this time I spoke out of turn." Her tongue darts out to moisten her lips and I wish that we weren't in public other wise I would grab her and shove her against the wall so I could taste that tongue.

"Miss Novak, is your witness ready?" the court official says from the doorway. Now neither one of us will be able to focus in that court room. Oh well. It just means that she'll be using the handcuffs tonight. Like I said, I never object when she wants to control me.


End file.
